The Bright Side of Shadow
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This is basically my epilogue for the episodes Shadow pt 1&2. Hard to describe what happens, parrings CrugerxKat


Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD nor do I claim to

A/N: this is a version of events that might have happened the night after "Shadow pt 2"

* * *

**The Bright Side of Shadow**

... Kat was stunned to find herself waking up in the back of that truck, again. There was nineteen minutes remaining on the timer of the demolecularizing belt, and she was at the point of panicking.

She tried to calm herself down because she knew Cruger would save her, but as the timer ticked down she began to doubt if he'd actually make it in time or not.

Then a circular hole blew out of the side of the trailer in front of her. She was relieved to see Cruger fighting Benagg as the Shadow Ranger, he had accepted her gift, but this time it wouldn't be enough.

She heard a strange beeping sound...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kat woke with a start, her hands were shaking, her breath was shallow and her clothes were damp with sweat. It had been just a nightmare. She turned to hang her legs off the side of the bed and then went to get a drink of water to try and clear her head.

She found herself feeling very isolated, and more than a little upset. Then she heard someone knocking on the door.

She put her robe on and then went to answer it, and found Cruger standing in the doorway looking very anxious.

"Doggie, what's wrong?" she asked

"I'm fine, just concerned about you, I heard you scream, is something wrong?" he asked

"IT was just a bad dream, I'm fine" she replied

"May I come in?" he asked

"Sure," she replied absently, trying her best to hide the fact that her dream still had her upset. Her hands were shaking slightly, and she tried to hide it, but Cruger noticed it as soon as he saw her hand.

"Kat, something is bothering you, what was that dream about?" he asked

She turned her back to him and sighed sadly.

"It was about what happened today," she said

Cruger sighed, that was what he thought she'd say; he figured that the events of that day would haunt her for a long while to come.

"Only it was different, you saved me today, but in the dream you… you didn't"

"I guess that dream was nothing more than you're seeing what you feared might happen" Cruger placed a hand on her shoulder

"Yes, you're right"

Cruger felt a knot develop in his throat at those words, she had no idea how much he would be hurt if he were to lose her.

It was almost impossible for him to imagine how scared she must have been with, what could have been, the last hour of her life ticking down to mere seconds with her not ready to die. Sure, Benagg wasn't exactly the best company for her.

She turned so that her left side was toward him, and was more than slightly surprised when he hugged her, but she wasn't exactly going to start complaining either. She snuggled into his chest, knowing she had nothing to fear, not while he was there for her. That was when the tears came… when she knew she was once again truly safe, but for Cruger it was hard to just let her cry, even thought he knew it was truly good for her… he hated to hear her cry, he loved her… and now that fact was all too clear to him.

"Kat, there is one thing I want you to _never_ forget…" he said seriously as she began to calm down. "That is no matter what happens I would never let you die, not without a serious fight." He sighed "I guess maybe I haven't been completely honest with you before now so now I want you to know that I love you, Kat. You've been here through my hardest times and I want you to realize that I'll be here for you as well"

"I… I love you too," she whispered.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they stood in each other's arms. This was a moment in time that they didn't want to forget as it was the moment that they truly realized how close they were. Although the day had to go on, but they kept the memories of those few moments in their hearts as it held them closer together and became a true comfort for them both.

That night before they went their separate ways for the evening they decided that they would change the routine, they usually didn't even see each other before they went to bed, tonight they made a point to meet and say good-night to each other.

Kat slept peacefully that night, her dreams never haunted by her near death experience.

**The End.

* * *

**

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


End file.
